


The Reign of the Mad King

by baconluver69



Series: X-Ray and Vav Porn [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eye Trauma, M/M, Necrophilia, Skull Fucking, they're dead but they're gonna be brought back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: X-Ray didn’t mean it. He didn't mean it. He...he didn’t mean to do it he swore repeatedly as he couldn’t do anything except stare in complete shock as to what he had done to his superhero friend, his best friend, his other and better half. Or what was left of him anyway.





	The Reign of the Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! THIS STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC AND IS NOT INTENDED FOR THE WEAK!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!

X-Ray didn’t mean it. He didn't mean it. He...he didn’t mean to do it he swore repeatedly as he couldn’t do anything except stare in complete shock as to what he had done to his superhero friend, his best friend, his other and better half. Or what was left of him anyway. 

It was a simple misfire really. The two were battling it out with the Mad King who was evading all their attacks and doing it with a prideful smile on his face and in return they strategically dodged the intimidating swings of his mighty golden sword that he made to go along with his cracked crown. And X-Ray and Vav were doing so well...at least they thought they were. Sure they may have gotten better at fighting, they were nigh as experienced as the King himself. And X-Ray was doing his damndest to hit the King with his lazer. But...it proved to be not only his downfall, but also Vav’s. Cause while he was indeed trying to hit the King, the older man was smart enough to deflect the beam...right towards the blue hero...and X-Ray was too late to stop the beam. It was almost as if everything were in slow motion despite the fact that Vav hadn’t activated his slo mo gloves. X-Ray watched in horror as the beam fired directly through Vav’s torso, watching his best friend’s eyes widen as big as dinner plates at the brutal impact as he was sliced clean through entrails and all and then X-Ray shouted out ‘No!’ as the British hero’s dissected body crumbed to the floor, hearing him let out a gurgling sound as he succumbed to the fatal injury, even his cape suffering from being sliced in half. 

X-Ray stood in utter shock as he could not do anything except feel immense regret at what he had done. His eyes watered and tears immediately fell as they looked between Vav’s halved torso and his lower half. It was truly a gruesome sight and had not been for the lazer that caterised his ends, Vav would most definitely be bleeding out. But, it was a disturbing sight nonetheless especially because this was all that remained of his best friend in the whole wide world. 

“V-V-Vav” he tried to choke out on a tearful whisper. It was as if everything around ceased to move as he stared at his friend’s face. His shaky legs eventually gave out from under him and he just fell onto his knees beside his friend’s upper half. “V-Va-v” he choked out again as he shakily reached a hand out and touched Vav’s lifeless face, tears streaming down more and he swallowed around the huge lump in his throat as he stared into the British man’s eyes, watching as the light in them faded away. “I-I didn’t...I-I” he started but in that same motion, his body began heaving with each cry he tried to stifle until eventually, the dam broke and he began to openly sob above his friend, his tears dripping on to Vav’s face like raindrops. Memories of all the times they had spent together began to circle his head with each mournful cry: Vav protecting him from the bullies when they were kids, them aiding the city as much as they could despite some of the civilians not wanting their help sometimes, them going on trips together, them becoming the iconic superhero duo of the town...every single memory flooded X-Ray’s brain, knowing that this will be the last time he’ll ever see his best friend again.

“My isn’t that a pitiful sight” he heard a familiar voice say and he whipped his head around and he glared as best as he could through his tears at the man that was responsible. The Mad King stood off to the side with a prideful look in his arrogant as always face. “Tis a very sorrowful moment indeed, isn’t it?” he teased with a shitty smile and then bowed mockingly, “my sincerest apologies to you and your friend.”

X-Ray snarled at the King and balled his fist as if he wanted to punch his lights out. “Go to hell, you bastard! This is all YOUR fault!” he screeched at him, tears of sadness and rage seeming to burn his eyes. 

The King just crooked his eyebrow up and then raised his hands up defensively. “Quite the contrary. It was actually your fault. You were the one that fired it, right? I just simply deflected it. Was more or less trying to aim it back at you, but it hitting him was not my intention” he reminded though there was a tiny bit of sincerity. 

X-Ray’s eyebrows shot up and his whole body seemed to freeze including his free flowing tears. It...it was...his fault. He was the one with the lazer powers. He was the one that fired. And...he was the one that subsequently ended Vav’s life. He...he k-k….he killed...Vav. At the realization of it all, he let out a loud tearful cry and his sobbing returned tenfold as he wrapped his arms around Vav’s upper half and held him in his arms and rocked his body to and fro as if he were a child cradling his stuffed bear. 

“I-I’m s-sorry” he choked out, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Vav.”

The Mad King sighed deeply at the indeed heartbreaking scene. He may be heartless, but even he could feel some small traces of regret. But, those were the ways of the battlefield he supposed, even though the fight had taken place in his laboratory. 

The sorrowful hero continued to weep for his best friend. He cast his angry eyes up at the King before he froze again as he remembered a specific fact about the older man. As evil as he may be, X-Ray did remember the time that he and Vav fought against the King’s legion of reanimated corpses of the dead. It was a valiant fight and both he and Vav and with the help of both Hilda, Orf and even Mogar as well. Though they had won that day, it was still sickening that they had to do battle with formerly dead people, even long dead relatives of theirs, who were just reluctant fighting beings that had no control over their movements. Despite that time, X-Ray remembered a twisted, but damn important fact: the Mad King, or mad scientist, was able to bring back the dead. And though he did not want to ask anything from the King ever, right now his help was much needed. 

“Well” the King said with a sigh and turned towards the exit and began to walk towards the door, “I suppose I should leave you to mourn.”

“Mad King, wait!” X-Ray shouted and made the older man stop and turn back around with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes?” he answered.

X-Ray cast his eyes back down to his friend’s lifeless face. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling it along with his dignity, he looked back up at the King with a pleading look in his teary eyes. “P-Please” he said and looked back down at Vav, “please, c-can you bring him back. Please?”

The Mad King’s eyes widened in surprise at the request and he all but tossed his head back and let out a boastful laugh. “What is this? Are you seriously coming to ME, your sworn enemy, for help?” he laughed and wiped a tear of amusement away. “And why on earth should I help you?”

X-Ray let out another cry and gently laid Vav’s upper half down as he began to get up on shaky legs. “Mad King, please!” he pleaded as he stumbled towards the older man and pulled on the gent’s suit. “Please, just...just help us. I-I he’s my best friend a-and he’s almost like the brother I’ve never had and I-I just...I-I don’t want to be alone anymore!” he cried and humiliatingly buried his face into the King’s chest.

The Mad King let out a prideful chuckle, but nonetheless patted the hero’s shaking back. “You poor thing. You must be incredibly desperate if you are coming to me for help. Hell, you’re practically asking the devil himself in helping you reunite with your friend” he gloated, thoroughly amused by the green hero’s pathetic begging.

X-Ray looked up at him with a distraught look in his red teary eyes. “Please!” he pleaded, gripping his suit tighter. “Please, I-I’ll do anything! Hell, I-I’ll even side with you! I’ll do anything for you! Anything! Just please bring Vav back to me, please!” he continuously begged, feeling every ounce of shame and embarrassment flood his being at the fact that he was practically selling his soul to the King himself all just to bring his friend back. And honestly, he didn’t give a fuck. He was too hurt and too distraught to even think about the consequences of working with the Mad King. If the King agreed with his heartfelt plea, then he would do anything for him.

The Mad King laughed at the hero’s submission to him. As much as he wanted to hear more of his arch nemesis’ pleading, he decided to be the bigger person and agree to bringing back his enemy. “Alright, though it is below of me to help the enemy, I will agree to your request and I’ll bring your friend back” he relented. 

At the King’s agreement to helping bring his friend back, X-Ray let a smile grace across his face and felt happy tears run down his face this time. “Thank you” he choked out and all but rubbed his face into the older man’s chest in a weirdly affectionate manner, “thank you, thank you, thank you.”

The Mad King did somewhat appreciate the sentimental gesture, yet...a dark part of him wasn’t ready to trust the hero. Yes, he may have confessed his heart to him and essentially labeled himself as the King’s servant, the King felt uncertainty filling his being at the hero’s loyalty to him, fearing that X-Ray was only doing this just so he’d bring back Vav. And the thought of X-Ray turning on him the minute he brought Vav back from the dead made him feel some hostility towards him.

“Yes, yes. Do not worry. I will resurrect your companion. But first” he said and dropped his voice down to a dreadfully evil tone, “I need to make something certain.”

Before X-Ray could notice that something was wrong with this situation, his eyes widened and the world seem to stop as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He choked out a breath and he winced at the pain and looked down to see what the cause of his pain was until he saw the golden sword was now embedded deep into his stomach, watching as blood began to form around the part that was in him, turning his green superhero outfit into a deep crimson red shade. 

“M-Mad K-King” he wheezed out shakily and coughed up the rust tasting liquid feeling trickle out of his mouth. He slowly brought his eyes up to look at the King with pure horror and he nearly died right there at the twisted wide toothed smile that stretched across his face. “I-I th-thought you-you were going to help?”

The King smiled even wider at the betrayed tone in the hero’s voice. “Oh, I am going to help. But, I need to make certain that you will never” he paused and thrust the sword deeper into his stomach loving the pitiful yell he let out, “ever” he grunted and jabbed it further in, “betray me.” And with that he growled and roughly sank his sword all the way through until the hilt was pressing against X-Ray’s crimson red wound. 

X-Ray yelled out in pain at the excruciating torture, feeling his entire body grow weak as it was starting to succumb to the blade. He felt his legs grow weak from under him and his grip on the King began to loosen with each choppy breath he tried to let out. Was he truly dying? Is this what dying felt like? Was Vav’s death a lot more painful than this? All those thoughts raced through his head, but they were slowly beginning to fade with all his other thoughts. Knowing that this was truly the end for him, he swiveled his eyes back up to the still smiling man, his vision growing darker and darker by the second.

“B-Burn in h-hell” he cursed him and with his final strength, he spat blood in the older man’s face. 

The King just darkly chuckled at the spat and glared evilly into the light fading eyes. “Be sure to tell your friend that the King still reigns” he declared and all but ripped his sword out just as the light left in his eyes, watching the hero crumble to his knees before he fell onto his bloody back and let out his final breath. 

The Mad King let out a boisterous laugh as he, the one true ruler, stood above his now dead enemies. “Thus is the fate of dear old X-Ray and Vav” he began as if reciting it to the public, “one whom has been sliced in half by his own comrade, while the other succumbed to my mighty blade. Tis a great day and a great victory for a mighty king such as I!”

The King then sighed happily at the wonderful feeling as he gazed between the split remains of Vav and the bloody hole that was exposed for the world to see on X-Ray’s body. It was a sickening sight to see truly. For normal people anyway. The Mad King was no stranger to seeing a lot of dead bodies so the sight of the gorey bodies did nothing to make his stomach turn. However, and as sick as it was, he was really eyeing the gaping wound in X-Ray’s stomach, interest surging through his body as he could visibly see everything inside the bloody hole. And the more he continued to stare into it, the more he could feel excitement beginning to surface. Wanting to get a closer look at the hole he made, the King dropped his sword and stepped over X-Ray’s body and lowered himself until his knees framed the green hero’s body. 

Now that he was close to touch, the King let his fingertips touch the exposed skin around the wound feeling the frayed skin. Then he just let his fingers sink into the bloody mess, hissing with strange delight as he touched the still warm organs, which he knew was the hero’s small intestines. He felt as if he were a child playing with play doh as he inappropriately molested and curled his fingers around the younger man’s innards, not seeming to care that this was disgusting or even just downright cruel to be doing this. But, who was he to stop himself and who was around to stop him? The disturbing touches he was administering to X-Ray was admittedly making him even more excited and he could even feel the erection he didn’t know he had been growing pulse with arousal. Why this was turning him on he didn’t know. Yet, he knew that wherever he was going with this was going cement his spot in hell. But, then again, he was already going there so he might as well enjoy the trip.

“Don’t you two worry too much” he murmured as he sat up and all but yanked the sporran (pouch) off his kilt and tossed it to the side, “when I revive you, you two will become my most finest treasures.” 

He lifted up his kilt and let out a soft groan and his eyelids lowered a bit with lust as his thick and large cock bobbed out. Steadying his length with a loose, but firm grip, the King pushed himself into the gaping hole, letting out a loud moan, biting his lip in pure ecstasy as he maneuvered his dick deep into the oh so extremely warm and wet innards. God, the feeling was indescribable. No greater feeling felt as incredible than what he was feeling. It was so wet and hot and it almost felt as if he were pushing into a tight cunt and for half a second he honestly thought he was as the feeling was vastly similar. But, when he felt a piece of the intestine move over his length, he knew that no greater pussy could ever make him feel this good. He didn’t stop pushing in until he was well deep inside the hero’s guts, having to hike up his kilt in order to bury himself in completely and grunted and closed his eyes in twisted pleasure as he was buried deep his heavy sac pressing against the opening of the wound. He puffed out a blissful sigh as he got used to the feeling surrounding his cock.

“Fuck, I needed this” he moaned and felt a euphoric smile stretch across his face. 

Gripping the green hero’s waist, the King slowly pulled himself out until the bloody head was kissing the entrance before sank himself back in with a sultry groan. He repeated this steady pace of moving his slicken cock in and out of the self made hole, loving the feeling of the entrails squishing around his penetrating dick. 

“Holy fuck, that feels nice” he breathed out with a roll of his hips. The King cast his eyes down at the hero and beamed an evil smile, huffing out a dark laugh at the look of utter shock and anguish that was still plastered on X-Ray’s face. “Your loss has become my gain” he taunted and gave a sharp thrust at the statement. 

Wanting to further humiliate the hero more than he already was, the Mad King sank his nails into the growing cold waist and began thrusting harder into the wonderful texture of X-Rays internal organs. The King let out hissing grunts as he fucked through the fallen hero’s viscera. X-Ray’s poor body rocked along with the harsh thrusts, forced to take the cruel disgusting treatment the King was giving him. 

“Fuck yeah, take it” he grunted out through gritted teeth.

The Mad King felt a shudder of arousal surge through his body as he pounded deep into X-Ray’s corpse for all his worth, being overwhelmed by the revolting but oh so disturbingly lewd sounds of the repetitive sloshing noise of his cock driving through the oozing blood and guts, some of the blood even staining his kilt and even his loudly smacking balls as they repeatedly met the opening of the crimson red opening. Fuck, he was so turned on. Driving his sword his through his enemy was such a glorious adrenaline rush. But, this...this moment right here could never beat any of his past victories he’s had in his life. 

The Mad King opened his lustful hazy eyes and looked back down at X-Ray’s face, still loving the pitiful look in his dull wide brown eyes. He teasingly reached up and wiped away the drying blood on the green hero’s chin, brushing against his surprisingly soft lip. Without even thinking about it, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the still ones, easily worming his tongue past the slightly agape lips. He let out a breathless moan into the hero’s cooling mouth as he tasted the coppery red liquid that was still pooled in X-Ray’s mouth, letting his tongue play with the unmoving one. 

The Mad King then let out a loud growl and sat back up and began to fuck into the green hero’s body even harder than before, feeling his crown slide off his head from the rough movements and drop to the floor with a loud clang. Fuck, he could feel himself getting close and with the way the intestines practically giving his cock an all around massage, he was not going to last much longer. His grunting grew louder and his thrusts grew uneven and sloppy, but nonetheless punishing and cruel in nature. 

“F-Fuckin, goddammit!” he panted out, digging his nails into X-Ray’s waist as he fucked more and more into the squelching mess of organs.

A part of him new that he was further damaging the young man’s delicate innards, but he didn’t seem to give a fuck. Besides, they’ll be go back to what they were before when he eventually resurrected both of the superheroes. Any damage they have taken will just be restored good as new. 

The Mad King huffed out strained grunts and groans as he thrust as much as he could, his cock throbbing and swelling with the intense need and his balls drew up with the need as well. He fucked the organs as hard as he could and then made the mistake of looking down and swore as he watched his dick fly in and out of the bloody gory mess and the sight of that alone drove him further and further until with a loud strained moan, he slammed in as deep as he could before he spilled inside the viscera mess. He rolled his hips and grunted with each spurt, his cum painting everything inside the gaping wound. The King pumped his fill into X-Ray’s guts until he paused and stilled at the last dribble and let out huge sigh.

“Fucking Christ” he panted out heavily, his body trembling with euphoric ecstasy from his intense orgasm. Never before has he came as hard as he had in this moment. Never before has he been this satisfied. Never before has a victory been as great as this. And what was more, he could feel arousal beginning to return once more as he the sensation of being embedded deep into X-Ray’s intestines were beginning to rile him up again. Fuck, he wanted to have another go. 

Just as he was about to fuck into the mess again, he chanced a look over at the halved remains of Vav smirking a bit at the still shock on his face. He wanted to keep going with X-Ray’s body, but he felt a bit guilty at the fact that he was giving all the attention to the young Puerto Rican meanwhile Vav’s poor body barely had any. He would just have to change that. With that, he removed his hardening cock from the green hero’s entrails and stood up and walked over to the upper half of Vav’s body. 

“Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten about you” the Mad King teased as he stood over the British man’s corpse. 

What to do with him though, he wonder. He could have a go with Vav’s intestines this time and that excited him. But, then his eyes traveled up to the used to be tan, but now slowly paling head of the blue hero. Perhaps he could do something with his head and he smiled at the idea. He then reached down and gripped the lad’s messy mop of hair and pulled up his rigid upper body bringing his head to crotch level, his kilt no longer getting in the way. 

The Mad King studied Vav’s face, noting the physical features that marred his face. His other hand cupped his cheek, his thumb rubbing and feeling the prickles of used to be oncoming facial hair. Vav was surprisingly attractive, well he was, but even in death he still looked decent. His nose was a bit large, but he nonetheless looked handsome. And his blue green eyes were stunning, despite that there was no life in them anymore. For now anyway. 

“My, I never thought a dead person could have such exquisite eyes such as these” he murmured and his thumb tenderly rubbed the bottom of Vav’s right eye. In that same motion, his evil side returned and he flashed a cheshire smile at what he wanted to do to the blue hero, his cock pulsing in agreement at the thought.

With that, he pressed his thumb and two of his fingers on the top and bottom of Vav’s surrounding eyelid and pulled the skin back until his digits were just barely wrapped around his eyeball. Then taking a nice grip, he all but yanked the eyeball out of its socket, blood immediately dribbling down Vav’s still face and drip onto the union jack on his outfit. The Mad King watched in sick delight as saw the optic nerve came out with it and with a final yank, he pulled the eye completely out of its former home. He held up the eye between his bloody fingers, twisting it around as if fascinated by it before he tossed it over to X-Ray’s corpse, watching it perfectly land on the gaping wound that was seeping with pinked tinged cum. 

“Now, it’s your turn” he murmured darkly as he steadied his bloody cock again and pressed his head against the blue hero’s vacant eye socket. 

He slowly pressed his head into the hole, feeling it unnaturally stretch around his fat tip. Indeed the hole was definitely not meant to stretched especially in this cruel way. Yet, the Mad King did not seem to care nor did he seem to care that he could feel bone surrounding socket beginning to crack and splinter as it was forced to stretch around the girthy and huge length. The King suddenly felt a large mass deep inside that he automatically knew was the hero’s brain, but he didn’t let it prevent him from going any further. No, he wanted to go all the way with this. He had already desecrated the British man’s companion in the most ruthless possible, so what harm could be done than pushing further inside. So, with that, he roughly grabbed both sides of Vav’s head and grunted as he shoved himself completely into his broken eye socket, the tip of his cock pressing firmly against the hero’s brain.

“O-Oh, fffuck yeah” he let out on a shuddery groan and bucked his hips a bit too hard into the British man’s socket. He knew he should be at least try to be gentle this time round, but he was not in the mood to be taking anything slow. These two were his enemies and he had no qualms about harming his enemies more than they already were. 

Putting a tight grip on Vav’s hair, the Mad King’s thrusts immediately took on a harsh and brutal nature. Much like he did with X-Ray’s bowels, he furiously hammered into the bleeding and loudly cracking orifice, letting out a continuous stream of sultry groans and deep moans that seemed to resonate all the way down to his toes. The King looked down and groaned in sick pleasure as he watched his cock push in and out of the bloody eye socket, watching streaks of the cool crimson liquid coat his length with every harsh thrust he gave, letting out a breathless laugh as he saw that Vav’s good eye was still watching as he if were judging him for this twisted act. 

“Don’t give me that look” he puffed out with a sinister grin, “now you get to see what an actual king can do” he said with such arrogance and pride and the feeling of the two was simply the best. 

Letting out a loud growl and sinking his nails deep into the dead hero’s scalp, the King aggressively fucked the young lad’s skull, damn near pulverizing his brain the harder his dick slammed into it with with such force and power. The Mad King was sure that his thrusts would most definitely sever his brain stem or even cause severe brain damages had Vav been alive. But, the hero was dead along with his friend and neither could feel the agony that had and is being applied to them.

“Shit, this is fucking amazing” he panted out, lolling his head back and closed his eyes, reveling in the sickening scene that was happening. 

Here he was the mighty King himself performing yet another inhumane act onto the other half of the superhero duo after literally doing the same barbaric act to his fallen comrade. If any normal human were to walk in on this nauseating sight, they would most definitely be sick to the stomach at just the sight alone, even the rustic smell of blood that clung in the air would surely make them feel ill. And the noises that were echoing around the lab would absolutely make the person empty their stomach at the revolting noises: the squelching oozing sound of his cock driving in and out of Vav’s eye socket, the rhythmic sound of his balls slapping loudly against the deceased man’s bloody cheek, his breathless grunts and the sensual moans he was letting out. It was all so evil, so menacing. And yet, there was no one on earth or at least in this city that was cruel enough to do this sort of thing except for the Mad King himself.

However, as good as the feeling was, the Mad King could feel his end reaching once again. His ferocious grunts grew louder and his hips stuttered as he pounded and nearly punctured Vav’s brain from his brutal thrusts. Breathless swears left his agape mouth his eyes clenched close as he surged towards that delicious burn that swept through his entire body it seemed, sweat dripping down his red face as he felt himself grow impossibly close. 

“Hah, hah, ah, f-ffuckin, cummin!” he strained out through bared teeth, his pace growing uneven and sporadic until he slammed in as deep as he could possibly get and let out a loud guttural inhumane sounding groan as he came once again. His hips bucked in hard with each plentiful spurt he emptied into Vav’s eye socket, grunting out a stuttery ‘fuck’ before he all but slammed in hard as the last of his seed dribbled out. 

The Mad King let out breathless huffs and puffs as he let the aftershocks of his second intense orgasm sweep through his sweaty body. Fuck, both of them were just so perfect and overwhelmingly pleasurable. They were both so intense and made him feel so incredibly good and he wanted to do it again, but he was physically exhausted and he wasn’t sure if he could work up the energy to even make love to either of the dead heroes. Perhaps tomorrow or so, but for now, he needed to take a breather from fucking.

With a sigh, he swiveled his slightly blurry eyes down at Vav’s face and watched as he pulled his softening length out, groaning in delight as he watched pink tinged cum stream down the British hero’s face and dribble off his chin in sticky strings. He then loosened the grip he had on Vav’s head and just simply watched as the blue hero’s upper half fell onto his side. 

“You two were simply fantastic” he praised the bodies as he tugged his kilt back down to its proper position and wiped off the blood he managed to get on his clothes, “a job well done in satisfying your king.” 

He picked up his cracked crown and placed it back on his head and straightened his bowtie. “Now. How’s about I fulfill my promise and work on bringing you two back, huh?” he asked the two heroes, knowing that they couldn’t answer for obvious reasons. 

The Mad King headed towards the exit, but before he left he turned towards the gruesome sight of the duo and smirked. “Oh and one last reminder you two should get into your heads” he said as the doors to the laboratory slid open automatically.

“The king shall always reign” he boasted and let out a cruel deep laugh as he walked out, leaving the corpses of his enemies behind.


End file.
